1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dental cleaning devices, and more particularly to vibrating toothbrushes and toothbrushes of the type having channel-shaped members of horseshoe configuration and inwardly extending bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrating toothbrushes of conventional straight configuration are well known, and Maker U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,146 shows a horseshoe-shaped gum massaging device connectable to a vibrator. Rainer U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,652 discloses a chewing toothbrush with upper and lower horseshoe-shaped channels of resilient material and inwardly extending bristles. Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,874 shows another type of horseshoe-shaped toothbrush in which the bristles are supported by wire. Other patents developed in a search on the subject of this invention are U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,385 to Szekely, Reissue No. 23,975 to Keely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,479 to McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,572 to Leonard, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,443 to Parisi et al.
These prior devices have certain shortcomings as compared with the present invention, which will become apparent from the following description.